


Revolution

by jakrster



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakrster/pseuds/jakrster
Summary: How Alice changed the world of the Knave of hearts.
Relationships: Alice Kingsleigh/Ilosovic Stayneosovic Stayne
Kudos: 2





	Revolution

_Alice._ This name suited her terribly better than the pseudonym she had given herself, at court, to hide her identity.

 _Alice._ This name was terribly better suited to her beauty, which fascinated him, than the vulgar Um. Beyond her height, Stayne could hardly take his eyes off that hair, which fell like captivating golden waves on her back or her sulky lips that reminded him of the colour of blood.

 _Alice._ He liked the sound in his mouth. He liked it to sound like a secret that only he, at the court of the Queen of Hearts, was in complicity with. He had felt infinitely privileged when she had whispered this confidence to him, while his fingers drew constellations on her milky skin.

 _Alice._ She turned in his thoughts like a spinning top, tireless. Fortunately, the queen was not able to read her thoughts. Stayne's head would have already fallen in this case.

 _Alice._ She was warming his heart of stone. No one had ever looked at him that way before. Stayne had never believed he had to experience the heartbreaking situation of having to decide between feelings and reason. Would he give up his whole life for her? The assassin may not have been ready to embrace the resistance, but he could protect her from the Queen. It was more within his grasp.

 _Alice._ The name of his revolution.


End file.
